Por Enquanto
by Liz Bowen
Summary: O que você quer de mim?" mini fic S/M


**Por enquanto.**

- Já não falei para parar de me seguir? – grita irritada e se virando para ele.

- Acredito que algumas vezes, como se eu me importasse. Afinal, tenho certeza que você está de cabeça quente, e não está falando por si. – ele diz com uma cara pensativa, e levemente divertida.

- Ah, claro, não tenho motivos pra estar de cabeça quente. – ela diz com um sorriso irônico. - Urgh! Some da minha frente antes que eu tome providências drásticas!

- Tipo o que? Me enfeitiçar? – ele riu. – Não teria coragem. – disse em tom de provocação.

- Escute aqui, _Black,_você não tem amor próprio mesmo. – ela disse com os olhos fechados, respirando fundo e colocando uma mecha do cabelo castanho claro pra trás da orelha.

Ele apenas a olhava divertido agora. Como é bom irritar alguém, mesmo que esse seja o alguém que não sai da sua cabeça. Irritar para chamar a atenção? Certo. Não tem como negar, está na cara. Assim como está na cara o interesse dele e ela não parece notar.

- Hm… tenho, claro que tenho. Principalmente por outros. – ele diz a olhando profundamente nos olhos.

- _Outras,_ você quer dizer, não é? – ela diz contando até dez pela vigésima oitava vez nessa última hora.

- Também. – ele ri da cara dela. – Mas não são todas que importam, sabe? – se apóia na parede e cruza os braços no peito, olhando de lado para ela.

- Claro que sei, isso é obvio. Você as usa até cansar, e depois simplesmente descarta. – ela diz acusadora, dando alguns passos para frente, ficando mais perto dele, que levanta as sobrancelhas a observando. – Irritante. – ela pára em frente a ele, sem se dar conta, com os braços cruzados, o rosto vermelho de raiva.

- Mas bem que você gosta. – ele diz confiante.

- Eu… Ah! Cala a boca! – ainda vermelha, mas não por causa da raiva. Bem, não totalmente. – O que você quer de mim?

- Em que sentido? – ele diz malicioso, mas em dúvida. Ela apenas revira os olhos.

- Pra me deixar em paz. Parar de me seguir pelos corredores, de citar versos em voz alta no Salão Principal, e todo o resto.

- Eu achei que mulheres gostassem de versos… - fala para ele mesmo em voz baixa, pensativo.

- Gostam, mas não gritados no meio da escola inteira, ainda mais em tom de deboche. – ela diz séria.

- Não são em tom de deboche! – ele se defende. – A maioria deles pelo menos não… - e ri, provavelmente lembrando de algum desses momentos.

- Chega Sirius. Fala logo. – ela pede cansada das piadinhas.

- Bom… gosto quando me chamam pelo meu primeiro nome, não me faz lembrar da minha família. Gosto mais ainda quando dizem tão perto de mim assim. – e a puxa pela cintura. Ela estava tão distraída que perdeu o equilíbrio, e quase caiu.

- Me solta. – ela diz olhando firmemente para o lado, ele a encarando.

- É isso que eu quero que você faça. – segura o rosto dela e o puxa em direção ao seu.

Ela não se assusta. _Já era de se esperar._ Mal ele consegue um selinho, a solta, praticamente sentando no chão por causa da dor. Ela ri alto.

- Um chute _nesse lugar._ É sempre a melhor solução. – vira as costas e segue calmamente em direção ao corredor.

- Marlene… - ele chama respirando fundo. Ela revira os olhos, suspira, mas pára e se vira devagar.

- O que é agora, Black? – pergunta impaciente.

- Me chame pelo primeiro nome. É isso que eu peço. – ela acha estranho, mas concorda e continua seu caminho. – Por enquanto. – ele termina, e sorri dolorosamente, ainda sentado.

- Rindo do que, Pad's? – James chega ao lado dele logo depois.

- Minha relação com a Marlene. – ele diz com um sorriso, e continua ao ver a cara de "continue" do amigo. – Vai cada dia melhor.

- Ah sim. Queria eu ter essa mesma sorte com a Lily… - James diz mais para si do que para o outro.

- Hm… eu acho que não. – ele geme ao levantar.

- Você ta bem, cara? – James pergunta preocupado.

- To sim, Prongs, foi só um mau jeito. – e os dois seguem pelo corredor conversando e rindo alto.

* * *

**N/A:** o que dizer? Melhor nada, eu acho hm*  
fazia tempo que eu não escrevia nada, então me bateu uma vontade, e acabou saindo isso.

I hope you like this stupid thing (;


End file.
